Units
Unit Types There are four main types of units: '''Foot''' Consists of infantry '''Land''' Consists of tanks and jeeps '''Air''' Consists of choppers and jets '''Naval''' Consists of ships and submarines All unit statistics are displayed as ''relative percentage to available units. ''For example, for both Axis and Allies the Spec Ops infantry has the most health, which the other units are compared to, resulting in Spec Ops being shown as 100 on both teams. While Spec Ops does the most damage to foot for the Allies, the Suicide Bomber does the most damage for Axis, resulting in the other units having different values shown (i.e., Assault as 33 vs Foot for Allies, while only 25 for Axis). However, identical units have the same statistics between teams. Lastly, in some cases a unit may be shown as having no effectiveness vs certain types due to being dwarfed by the strength of the comparative unit; this is most obvious with Allies Air, where the B-2 Stealth Bomber does significantly more damage to naval and facilities than other air units to where the Predator is shown as doing no damage to naval or facilities while it can, in fact, perform airstrikes. It is important to note that while one unit type may show as being the strongest damage per unit, the cost, and therefore amount of units that can be bought with the same amount of funds, determines the strength of the unit. For example, the same cost of Spec Ops will do much less damage to infantry than the same cost of Assault infantry, as you can purchase 15 assault units (495 "damage" to Foot) for every 2 Spec Ops (200 "damage" to foot). At the same time Spec Ops will receive more damage done, as those 15 assault units will have 240 "life" compared to the 200 that 2 Spec Ops will have. When considering what build to go with, it is important to avoid "rainbow builds", combining different types of units. Although the Assault page seems to suggest that building different units is beneficial to an assault, this mechanic has been changed to strongly discourage this. During combat, damage inflicted is calculated independently based on unit type, ''even within the same class of units.'' For example, if during an attack one player does 1000 units of damage to air and 1000 units of damage to land, that damage is calculated independently for jeeps, tanks, choppers, and planes, resulting in effectively double damage done. Lastly, damage is calculated as spread out among the number of units available, so having different ratios of units will result in different damage output and received. Having 100 Black Eagles and 100 Type 98's, while both tanks so only receiving 1x damage, both units will receive half of the total damage output. However, because the Type 98 has less health per unit, more Type 98 tanks will be destroyed, thus resulting in higher monetary damage inflicted. Foot Foot soldiers include all infantry units. They are unlocked at the Corporal rank (other than Special Ops, which are unlocked at Major). This type of unit can be built to kill infantry, land, air, and even naval. Infantry are strong and cheap for gaining territory. Allies Axis Land Land units include jeeps and tanks. They are unlocked at the rank of Captain. Jeeps are anti-infantry, whereas tank can be built to fight tanks, jeeps and air. Land units are the strongest in power for gaining control of territory. Allies Axis Air Air units include choppers and airplanes. They are unlocked at the rank of Brigadier. Choppers are most useful against infantry, but are decent against other air and jeeps. Planes are best against air, with some viability against land and naval, and limited use against infantry, except for the B-2 Bomber which is very strong against naval. Airplanes are a good option for destroying facilities with airstrikes, due to a quick cooldown time (~1hr) and high number of air defenses needed to shoot them down, while air defenses do not prevent loss of control of a country. Air units are weak in strength for gaining territory. Allies Axis Naval Naval units include ships and submarines, and the same ships are available to both teams. They are unlocked at the rank of Field Marshal. Ships are most useful at destroying facilities due to not being affected by any defensive facilities, and have strong survivability. Naval units vary widely in what they are strong against, and relative to other unit types, they do not do much damage. Submarines can only damage other naval units. Naval units are only able to be used in countries that have a coastline, and the larger the coastline, the more effective they are. Naval units have the weakest strength in gaining control of territory. Please note that the Aircraft Carrier and Super Carrier are their own unit and'' do not require aircraft''.